The present invention relates to light fixtures, and more particularly to neon light fixtures.
A wide variety of fixtures has been developed to provide decorative neon lighting. The glass neon tubes supported within the fixtures include electrodes extending from either end thereof, which electrodes are coupled to high-voltage low-current power sources.
Often, neon lighting is installed in ceiling covers to provide indirect decorative lighting. Usually the tubes are simply laid in the coves and jumpered together, leaving the electrical connections exposed. In view of the high voltages involved, this is extremely dangerous to maintenance people accessing the cove, for example for cleaning or maintenance. A worker contacting one of the connections can receive an injurious shock.
Although attempts have been made to enclose the electrode connections, these structures are not without their drawbacks. One fixture, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,543, issued Aug. 4, 1931, to Ciraolo, entitled ELECTRODE BOX, includes an electrode box having a supporting member to support a neon tube within the box. The electrode wire extending from the tube end is jumpered after the tube is mounted within the box, which is a time-consuming connection not easily altered. The boxes are spaced one from the other with the neon tubes extending therebetween. The fixture makes relatively inefficient use of the light emitted from the tube.
Another fixture, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,357, issued Apr. 19, 1932, to Wiley, entitled ELECTROLUMINESCENT TUBE, includes a housing packed with a filling material which encapsulates the electrical connections at the tube ends. The neon tube is not readily removable from the fixture. The fixture further includes a pair of angle strips which extend the full length of the fixture and meet longitudinally under the light tube to cover the filling. The angle strips are relatively easily dislodged from the fixture.